


Magical Strike meet Magical Youth!

by halokit1231



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Magical Strike AU, Multi, magical girl au, magical strike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a magical yo-yo is taken from Silhex corporation it lands in the hands of Mei who through magic and possible science becomes a magical girl known as Magical Youth! Joining forces with Magical Strike himself she decides it's up to her to bring equality and justice back to the world! But somewhere along the lines she began to fall for the enemy! Can Magical Youth win her battle for equality and justice AND win the boy or will she have to chose between the two?-HIATUS POSSIBLY ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical Youth and the missing yo-yo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In secret the Silhex company has been creating magical items that can give powers to the users. One of the items has already gone missing and landed in the hands of a man calling himself Magical Strike! But now another has gone missing! Will this one be returned safely or will it go to another justice seeker?

# Magical Youth and the missing yo-yo!

The doors to the office opened slowly and a small looking man in a white lab coat walked in, the man kept his head low and bit his lip. Why did the others have to force him to do this? He felt small, tiny in fact when he entered the room. It was very large, pure white, well lit and modern in design. At the front was a large window overlooking New York City with a large desk in front.

Behind the desk stood a rather tall man with thinning blonde hair, a grey suit and his head down reading over something. One look at the man made the scientist want to turn and run as fast as possible. The man wasn’t intimating looking by any means in fact he looked rather nice but anyone who works at Silhex has heard the horror stories of what the president was like when he was mad and when he got this news he was going to be furious. The president finally looked up noticing the scientist and sealing the scientist’s fate.

“Mr. Solomon please come in. Take a seat.” The president said using his hand to gesture for the scientist to come closer. Mr. Solomon swallowed and came closer walking very slowly until he was right in front of the president’s desk. He didn’t dare to sit though, he wanted to be able to run if he had too. The president looked up again his glasses falling down his nose slightly and his blue eyes boring into Mr. Solomon. He looked from Solomon to the chair then back to Solomon silently commanding him to sit. Solomon complied and sat down as the president stood up straight and took his reading glasses off.

“Solomon I find it interesting that you’ve been coming up here more often than usual as of late.” The president began leaning his hand on the table and repeatedly tapping his fingers. “And each time you’ve come up here, you’ve been the bearer of bad news too.” He chuckled and shook his head before making direct eye contact with Solomon making him burry himself further into the chair. “It’s like you’re becoming my own little bad omen. So tell me. What brings you to my office today?”

Solomon felt his heart stop and drop here, it was all true. He had been the one to bring bad news to the president ever since the incident. He just had terrible luck and was too easy to push around. He swallowed and tried to keep his words in order in his head

“Well you see sir there’s been another incident.” He began looking away from his boss and dragging a hand through his short brown hair. The president was silent for a bit waiting for Solomon to continue when he didn’t continue he took a guess

“Was it Magical Strike again? If it was then that is not my problem. Until he becomes an actual problem to this company he is my son’s-” Solomon finally spoke up unintentionally cutting the president off.

“We lost another test subject sir!” he blurted out and the president fell completely silent. The air in the room felt extremely heavy and Solomon felt like he was holding his breath waiting for the president’s response. The president refused to speak letting this information sink in, he stared wide eyed at Solomon before glaring and resting his other hand on the table.

“You lost what?” he finally asked the words coming out like a snakes hiss.

“We believe someone stole it.” Solomon stuttered out staring down at his hands and breathing through his nose. This was it, he was fired if he was lucky, dead if he wasn’t. People who angered the president had a tendency to disappear and he was the next to disappear. His time was now and he- The panic thoughts ended when the president turned away from him staring out the window.

“Which one was it?” the president asked. Solomon was kind of stunned actually, the president wasn’t even yelling at him. In fact he spoke very calmly like this was nothing “The yo-yo, sir.” Solomon explained “We think it was taken during this evening’s party but we’re not sure by who.” The president kept very, very silent after this just staring out the window and thinking to himself. Finally he smiled to himself and turned towards Solomon

“Solomon. Tell no one else of this.” The president commanded looking back to his desk and putting his glasses back on. He was shuffling papers again and looking for something.

“S-sir? Don’t you want to call the police on this?” Solomon questioned. He was rather baffled by the president’s calm over the situation. They’d both seen what the Megaphone could do and honestly neither of them knew what the yo-yo could do.

“No. No one outside of the people who already know are to find out what happened. I want to wait and see how this unfolds. Now, Mr. Solomon. If you’d please, I would like to get back to my work.” The president waved his hand dismissively, Solomon slowly and shakily stood up from his seat. He walked out of the president’s office and closed the door behind him standing against it a moment. He had no idea what could possibly be going on but the president must have had something up his sleeve. Hopefully it would be best for everyone.


	2. Magicla Youth and The Lost Yo-yo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the salaryman agreed to help Magical Strike he didn't realize it would mean having to steal a magical yo-yo from Silhex's own labs! On his way to return it though he loses it! Who could have found it and what will they do with it?

# Magical Youth and the Lost Yo-yo!

A blonde haired, green eyed English men hurries through the subway holding a phone to his ear and carrying a box. He rudely pushed passed others not even noticing. “Francis! I swear to god if you ever, EVER put me in a situation like that again I will rip your bloody beard off!” he snaps hurrying down the road and looking over his shoulder once to make sure he wasn’t followed. Talk about the worst work party of his life, he didn’t even get to stay at the party. Oh no instead he was sneaking down to parts of the company he wasn’t even allowed in to steal a toy for Francis. Though thanks to Francis and his magic or whatever it was, he managed to not get caught by the security cameras or by security at all. Now he just had to get this toy to Francis’s home and he’d be safe.

“I promise this is the only time you will ever have to do this, Arthur. You know I’d do it myself but I had to deal with the president’s son.” The man on the other line replied, Arthur growled a bit and replied

“Yes I know. But that was dangerous and like hell I have clearance to even go there! I just work salaries Francis, I’m not-” he was cut short when he ran into someone. He had turned his head just in time to see the person but didn’t have time to stop. They both fell and their things scattered to the ground.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” A feminine voice said, Arthur looked towards the voice glaring at the girl before him. He recognized her from the office, she wasn’t anyone important just a secretary. They’d both dropped the boxes they’d been carrying and went to grab them.

“It’s not a big deal.” Arthur muttered in reply only because he wasn’t in the mood for one of his normal sarcastic comments. He grabbed the little box holding the yo-yo and his phone off the ground as she gathered her bag and her box with a cupcake inside. The two stood up and hurried off on their separate ways. Arthur went back onto his phone “I’m back. Some git wasn’t watching where she was going.” He said into the phone and opened the box to check on the yo-yo.

“Is the yo-yo ok?” Francis asked and his response came in several seconds of stunned silence from Arthur which was followed by a very angry

“Bloody hell!”

“Oh god. Arthur what-” Francis was cut off when Arthur hung up on him and spun around looking the street frantically for the girl he’d bumped into. He threw the box to the ground and went running down the street when he caught sight of a brown pony tail merging into the crowd.

In the box sat a vanilla cupcake with pink frosting that had a small sign sticking out of it which read “Happy Birthday!” Arthur shoved through the crowd trying to catch up with the girl. He had to get the box and yo-yo back from that girl. He didn’t know much about the yo-yo but he knew if Francis needed it badly enough that he had Arthur break into a lab for it then it must have been important.

As he shoved through the crowded city streets he began to lose sight of the girl. He lost sight of her on a busy street corner and looked around frantically until he saw her again stepping onto a bus with the box in hand. He ran towards her hoping to catch the bus but it began to pull away before he could catch it. He ran next to it trying to get it to stop at one point even slapping at the window trying to get the girls attention to no avail. He finally stopped when the bus sped up and he slowed down leaving him behind in the street. All he could do was watch as it pulled away and turned a corner of sight, he stood there huffing and puffing for a moment before kicking at the ground and letting out a loud.

“GOD DAMN IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know this but  
> Arhtur=England  
> Francis=France  
> I find the ending lacking but eh, it's the best I could come up with.


End file.
